herofandomcom-20200223-history
Three Mischievous Fairies
These Three Mischievous Fairies love playing pranks on people and are known for their teamwork, even if it is sometimes haphazard. Because they each possess a different power, they are able to combine their talents to do what they could not achieve on their own. However, they often fail regardless. Star Sapphire is smart enough to let the other two take the fall for their pranks though while she escapes. Appearance *Sunny: Light blue eyes and short gold hair braided by the sides of her head. Wears a dress-like cloth which is red and white colored. Has a pair of wings that apparently isn't directly connected to her actual body. *Luna: Red eyes, curly blond hair, wears a hat similar to Remilia's. Wears a white one-piece skirt and black ribbons are tied on parts of her body. Has a pair of wings that apparently isn't directly connected to her actual body. *Star: Gray eyes, long straight black hair, often seen with her pink cartoon-ish parasol. Wears blue dress-like clothes and a big blue ribbon on her head. Has a pair of wings that apparently isn't directly connected to her actual body. Relationships *Sunny Milk (Leader) *Luna Child (Partner) *Star Sapphire (Partner) *Cirno (Friend) Trivia *Each of them relies on a different element, symbolized by their names, to power their abilities. Thus Sunny Milk gets weaker when the sun doesn't show in the sky, while the moon powers Luna Child. However, Star Sapphire's power isn't affected by weather or daytime. Their healing abilities are also increased by exposure to their respective elements. *Apparently almost every time they attempt mischief, Star Sapphire manages to escape from punishment while the other two are caught. *The most common type of mischief they do is cause people to become lost in the forest, though they also enjoy eavesdropping on others for clues for treasure hunting. *The three of them originally lived in a tree house within Forest of Magic. According to the story, the location of the house was quite close to where Alice Margatroid and Marisa Kirisame live, making them neighbours despite the fact that they are oblivious to Alice's existence in the beginning of the story. At the end of Strange and Bright Nature Deity, however, they move to live behind the Hakurei Shrine. *They are the few customers who actually used the services of Marisa's Kirisame Magic Shop, although they often play mischief on her. *The three of them like to play pranks on Reimu Hakurei, but are also afraid of her as she can easily banish them with little effort. *They make fast friends with Cirno, who calls them "Comrades." Cirno is amazed with their hide and seek ability, while they are amazed at Cirno's power with ice. *ZUN stated that the reason why he chose them as main characters is because the three of them have little fighting ability, yet are much more outgoing than Rinnosuke, making them ideal characters for introducing various aspects of Gensokyo's daily life that Rinnosuke does not participate in. *If you look attentively to the three fairies' backgrounds in Fairy Wars you could notice the solar eclipse phases that already were on the Magical Astronomy cover. *Star Sapphire's nonspells bear a striking resemblance to Flandre Scarlet's final spellcard, both in appearance and mechanics. *One nickname for Luna Child is 「ルナ茶」 or "Luna-cha" or "Luna Tea." This is because shortening her surname, "child," results in "cha," which means "tea." *Star Sapphire bears a striking resemblance to Kaguya Houraisan. *Luna Child seems to bear a resemblance to Ymir from the Queen's Blade franchise. *The Three Mischievous Fairies also bears some resemblance to the 3 main characters in Zettai Karen Children/Absolutely Lovely Children. It is due to the fact that both Sunny and Kaoru have the sun as their symbols, Luna and Shiho both have striking resemblance to each other, and Star and Aoi also have striking resemblance to each other. *Since they are both affiliated with the night, Luna Child is often paired together with team 9 member Wriggle Nightbug. *Luna Child is often compared or even mistaken for Mami Tomoe from Madoka Magica for apparent reasons. Gallery Profile Sunny-milk-FW.png|Fairy Wars (Sunny Milk) Luna-child-FW.png|Fairy Wars (Luna Child) Star-sapphire-FW.png|Fairy Wars (Star Sapphire) Other Appearance Touhoudex_Sunnymilk.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Sunny Milk) Touhoudex_Lunachild.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Luna Child) Touhoudex_Star_Sapphire.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Star Sapphire) Touhoudex_2_Sunnymilk.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Sunny Milk) Touhoudex_2_Lunachild.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Luna Child) Touhoudex_2_Star_Sapphire.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Star Sapphire) Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Teams Category:Antagonists Category:Elementals Category:Partners in Training Category:Shmup Heroes